A Gift for My Takeshi
by RainMistTakeshi
Summary: Takeshi's birthday fic. 8027. Tsuna celebrated Yamamoto's birthday and the latter was sent to the future. So how did both the older and the younger Yamamoto celebrate his birthday with the other Tsuna? M rated for sexual intimacy and actions on the second chapter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters in that manga. It solely belongs to Amano Akira. This story is also specially dedicated to **Takeshi**, and authors **KHFFMEE -8027** and **MinaNaru4ever – 8027forever**.

**Warning: **This story contains **Yaoi, **as in **Boy-Boy Love. **Also,** t**his story contains **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna), TYL!80x27 (TYL!Yamamoto x Tsuna), 80 x TYL!27 (Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna), TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing. **This story is **rated M** because the second chapter consist of sexual implications unsuitable for minors. If you are not into this or below the M rated age, I suggest you click the back arrow button on the top left corner of the page. I have warned you!

**A Gift for My Takeshi**

**Chapter 1**

'**Best thing I ever have'**

It was another lovely morning in Namimori when a young brunet was walking in circle impatiently in front of a shop. The boy was wearing a white colored T-shirt with an orange rim on its hem, followed by a light aqua blue colored jacket, with number 27 on its front.

"Hmm... About time…" said the boy, with a gravity-defying spiky brown hair, pacing outside of a sushi house. The boy began to panic as he looked at his watch impatiently, eyes widened like a saucer.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, calm down! You're not going to show how Dame you are in front of the one you have a crush on!' the small teen mentally slapped himself as he gave a simple thought.

That person, widely known as 'Tsuna' or 'Dame-Tsuna', had long had a huge crush on the Namimori Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. But this time, it's different. He noticed that feeling disappearing after he met a certain guy…

"Yo! Tsuna!" said another boy who's wearing a usual T-shirt with a jacket and a pair of jeans and blue sport shoes. "Sorry for the wait! I had to help Oyaji carry some goods into the store because he wasn't around." the raven-haired boy explained himself as gave his usual signature grin.

Right. The young teen was none other than Namimori Middle school's baseball ace, Vongola Family's 10th Generation Rain Guardian and also Tsuna's new crush… Yamamoto Takeshi. But, unfortunately, Tsuna hadn't confessed his feelings to the baseball jock, nor the other way round because of fear of being rejected.

In any case, the young Vongola knew that now was not the time to be thinking about his crush because he's in quite a hurry.

"It's okay. But I think we're running late, so we better hurry!" Tsuna said with a concerned look, but still maintained his smile at his crush.

"Yep, we better! We're going to be late for the movie!" The baseball idol slings his arm over Tsuna's shoulders, which made the younger boy blush hard. The Decimo nodded submissively in agreement, but just when they started walking, the young boss was reminded by his brain that he forgot one most important thing.

The pair of movie tickets.

"Hiieee!" he squeaked his famous grin, "I left the movie tickets at home! What should I do…?!" Tsuna started to panic.

Takeshi couldn't bear to see his best friend panicked. He looked at the brunet and gave a calming grin and said,

"Maa~ maa~ Tsuna! Calm down!" he soothed the young Vongola, "Why don't we head over to your house together and get the pair of tickets? I think we still have sometime if we hurry!" Upon hearing that, the soon-to-be Decimo nodded his head as they both rushed down to the Sawada's house.

* * *

When the boys reached Tsuna's house, Tsuna decided to unlock his door and said to the milk-loving teen,

"Ya-Yamamoto… Wait here, okay? I'm just gonna take a short while!" The rain guardian nodded his head and Tsuna rushed in to his house. Takeshi stood outside and waited for about 15 minutes. But Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. Feeling curious, he then decided to ask,

"Tsuna? Did you find the tickets?"

No reply. The baseball idol started to get worried as a concerned look was plastered over his face. He quickly went into Tsuna's house and went into the living room in search for the missing boss when suddenly…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMAMOTO!"

POP! The party poppers held by Vongola's Storm and Sun guardian at the door of the living room and confetti was suddenly strewn across the living room.

"Oiii, Turf-head! You're one second slower!" cursed Gokudera to the other silver-haired guy with a bandage on his nose.

"HAHAHA, it's okay!" Sasagawa Ryohei laughed, "Who cares about these small not –so-extreme details anyway!" chortled the boxer.

As for Yamamoto? He was still in the state of shock. But, as he started to look around the room, everything started to make sense.

Tsuna wasn't planning to watch a movie with him. He wanted Yamamoto to come over to his house for the baseball ace's birthday party!

As he scanned through the room, he saw many familiar faces. Reborn, Tsuna's family tutor was there on the couch. Squalo, his fellow swordsman from Varia. Enma and Skull who came over to celebrate his birthday as well. Even his father, Tsuyoshi was also there too. And there he had been thinking that his father was out for some reasons!

But most importantly, he found where Tsuna was. The Vongola Sky guardian was holding onto a cake that's written "Happy Birthday Yamamoto" in a white creamy glaze.

"H-Happy Birthday, Yamamoto" said the young brunet with a warm smile. The baseball ace blush a little when he saw Tsuna's smile. Sometimes, he wondered how his boss' smile would make his heart go faster, and make him turn red and panicky. Oh well, it's because you're in love, idiot.

"A-ahh Thanks Tsuna! Thanks everyone!" Takeshi scratched his head happily and laughed. He felt so happy about it, but at the same time kind of like embarrassed. He didn't even know that they would give something like this to him.

"Tch," Gokudera scowled, "If the Tenth didn't _plan_ this, I wouldn't even want to come." The bomber said to the swordsman.

Which was then followed by a sudden, friendly scold from his boss.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Don't say that!" exclaimed the young brunet. The rain guardian was kind of surprised that Tsuna was the one that planned his birthday party. But the feeling was quickly overwhelmed by a feeling of happiness as he swiftly grabbed the younger brunet into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Tsuna. I'm really happy that you did this for me." Yamamoto said to Tsuna as he embraced him, placing his chin on the younger boy's head.

The shorter boy could feel that his face was flushing red and he wanted to stay like this forever, in Yamamoto's embrace. Nonetheless, he still had to break away from the hug, because of a certain silver-haired pianist that threatened to break the baseball ace's head when he pulled Tsuna into a hug.

"Oiii! Get your dirty hands off the Tenth!" shouted Gokudera at Yamamoto. The boxer was pulling the bomber back with his arms to prevent the silver-haired boy from disrupting the hug.

Tsuna pulled away from the hug. "A-ahh, no problem Yamamoto! Let's start the party, shall we?" The Vongola boss gestured the swordsman to cut the cake and start the party.

"VOOOOOOIIII! About time for the food!" exclaimed loudly by the Varia swordsman.

Yamamoto then made a wish and blew out the candles on the cake. Everybody helped themselves with the food on the tables, prepared by Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana.

"Come everyone, help yourselves to the food! There's plenty of them." said Maman in a gleeful tone.

Everyone had a fun time at Tsuna's humble abode. Yamamoto felt very happy and fortunate to have so many friends around him to celebrate his birthday…

… and a certain young brunet that as well.

* * *

When night came, many of them left the Sawada Household. Enma and skull left first because they had to prepare for the Shimon family outing the very next day. Then, followed by the Varia swordsman because of an emergency mission that came up suddenly. Slowly, everyone was leaving for home as they bid farewell to the rain guardian.

Tsuna's house was left with the original members of the house, together with Yamamoto and Gokudera, helping to clear up the living room after the party. The baseball idol asked if he could stay for the night with Tsuna and Tsuyoshi and Nana was fine with it. Gokudera tagged along because he felt that he needed to watch Yamamoto so that he can protect his Tenth from the rain guardian's 'dirty hands'.

"Heh, now that baseball idiot won't be doing anything funny to the Tenth!" Gokudera said it with a smirk. He turned his back to face Tsuna and said "Now then Tenth, let's head to bed now…"

Not so fast, Gokudera.

"Aneki…!" the feisty bomber could only whimper that. Turns out that the bomber didn't see a young brunet, but it's his very own sister, Bianchi.

Gokudera collapsed on the floor, hands holding his stomach that was growling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Hayato, tired already? I guess you should go home then. Let's carry you home now." Said the poison scorpion and she carried him off while saying her farewell to Nana.

Yamamoto and Tsuna saw what happened and couldn't help but sweat drop. They both knew why that Italian man suddenly collapsed like that. Poor Gokudera. He's gonna get a mouthful supplies of love from Bianchi.

Finally had a time to be alone, the young Decimo finally had the courage to say.

"Let's head up to my room now, shall we? Yamamoto?" Tsuna gave the baseball idol yet another attractive smile that made his heart went a little faster.

"A-ahh, sure!" Yamamoto replied, almost instantly. The Raven-haired boy ruffled the younger brunet's hair happily, while giving his signature grin to the young boss. Tsuna led Takeshi up to his room and just when the sky guardian was laying out the futon for his crush, Takeshi caught Tsuna's wrist.

The Vongola boss, still surprised at what his rain guardian did, looked at him, only to see the raven-haired teen's face exploded in red and had a rather serious look in his face. Amber eyes glowed seriously and pierced through the brown ones…

"Ts-Tsuna…..I….." stuttered the rain guardian. The atmosphere was slightly tensed as the two teens were blushing hard and their hearts are thumping crazily.

"Ya-Yamamo…to…" Tsuna said softly, as if signaling the swordsman to take the first step.

"Ts-Tsuna… I… I…"

POOF!

* * *

Hazel eyes blinked as the pink smoke dissipated. As Yamamoto's vision became clearer, he found himself in an unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" the baseball ace said as he scratched his head.

He was lying on an unfamiliar king-sized bed and a large room that seemed like those you would find in a palace or mansion. Those decorated with expensive red velvet curtains and carpet. The only familiar thing that he could find in this weird room, was his own sword, Shigure Kintoki.

He observed his surroundings a while more and noticed that he had a photo frame beside the bed and his eyes widened at what he saw and immediately after that, the swordsman's face flushed red as if an explosion occurred.

He saw himself, with both hands wrapping around a brunet's waist and him snuggling up the brunet's neck while taking the shot. The brunet looked almost exactly as Tsuna, just that….

They looked older in the photo.

"Is this some kind of a trick?" questioned the rain guardian. He stood up and walked around the room, surveying the room thoroughly. He saw many photos of the older Tsuna with many other guardians that looked way older than those he knew. He also found many photos of the brunet that he knew around the room.

"Is this… Tsuna's room…?" Just as he asked this question, the door to the room creaked open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Takeshi? Are you still sleeping?"

Takeshi looked at the man that entered his room and he stunned for awhile, trying to absorb whatever that just happened. It was Tsuna. But the different thing about 'this Tsuna' is that he was draped in a black cloak and an orange shirt underneath it. His face looked more mature, but it still retained a little of the cuteness that the rain guardian saw in his boss.

The older Tsuna looked at the stunned, younger raven-haired teen and chuckled.

"Ahahaha," he laughed gracefully, "So, it was today…" The older Vongola boss said knowingly, as if he was thinking out loud. He then walked up to Yamamoto and took his hand and said again, smiling warm-heartedly. "Welcome Takeshi, to the future. Ten years later."

* * *

"Woahh…" Yamamoto gaped in awe, "So this is how the future house is like! So you're saying that we moved in to this huge mansion with the guardians, Tsuna?" the rain swordsman said excitedly. Tsuna nodded silently while bringing the younger boy around for a tour in the mansion. The sky guardian had to take some time to explain to Yamamoto because he can be so dense at catching abstract ideas.

The Decimo explained that they are currently at Italy because they moved over when he finally inherited the role as the 10th Vongola Boss. So the guardians followed him over and they stayed under one roof in a huge mansion sponsored using Vongola's funds. Unfortunately, almost all of the guardians are out on missions and only the sky and rain guardians are left in the mansion.

Just as the young swordsman is hopping enthusiastically around the corridor of the mansion, his stomach started to growl. Takeshi blushed while holding his stomach in embarrassment. Tsuna chuckled and said "Let's head down to the dining hall for breakfast, you must be hungry." The raven-haired teen laughed and nodded.

"Ahaha! I'm starving, Tsuna!" the boy stated shamelessly as he put out his bright grin.

When the doors opened to the dining room, it looked very grand. It looked as if it came out from a fairytale. The room had a tall ceiling and it had a long table, with many chairs along the long table. Yamamoto stood at the door, looking stunned at the size of the hall.

"Don't mind this hall, we're using this place because of a 'special event' today." Tsuna walked past the teen and gestured him to follow. The swordsman kind of got what the 'special event' today was but he didn't ask any further.

The rain guardian sat beside the older brunet at the front of the long table. As if on cue, the chefs brought in breakfast; A freshly baked chiffon cake, grilled bacon, sausages and a sunny-sideup. The scent of the wafted to the young swordsman's nose and his stomach growled again. Tsuna chuckled again.

"Let's dig in, Takeshi. But we've to hurry though, we've got some events coming up soon." Takeshi nodded his head and started to feast on his breakfast.

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto waited at the mansion's front porch for the private car to come over. Not long after, a black sedan parked in front of them.

"Haha, let's go!" Tsuna signaled to the raven-haired teen to enter the car, which he did accordingly. "We're going to some place that I know you're definitely going to enjoy, Takeshi!"

"Ahaha! Really? I can't wait!" the rain guardian grinned his almost copy-righted smile that could kill many fan girls out there.

The Tenth smiled back at him and went up to hug him. The younger raven-haired teen was surprised at first, but he returned the hug. Even after ten years had passed, Tsuna was just about Takeshi's height. So the older brunet's head was on the rain guardian's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Takeshi." Tsuna said softly into his rain guardian's ear.

"Thank you… Tsuna…" Yamamoto replied, with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. The older Tsuna seemed to have caught it, and asked the younger teen.

"What happened, Takeshi? You sound… uncertain and unsure?"

"Ohh! Did I? Haha! Sorry!" the rain guardian tried to cover up with a smile.

"Hey what was that for? Tell me what's going on, Takeshi. Tell me the truth." The sky guardian demanded, but in a non-aggressive tone. Brown eyes pierced into the amber eyes of the baseball player.

The rain swordsman looked down with a blushing face. He was feeling guilty and embarrassed; guilty for not telling Tsuna the truth, embarrassed because he still couldn't help feeling so because of the close contact between him and Tsuna.

"Tsuna... I… " The swordsman's words are interrupted by the chauffer. "We're here, boss." The Decimo nodded his head and signaled to the raven haired boy.

"Alright, we're here. We'll continue our conversation later okay?" Tsuna then continued, "Right now, just enjoy yourself!" The older brunet smiled widely at Yamamoto and dragged him out of the car. Once, the sword wielder saw what he was in for, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"OH YEAH! BASEBALL!" Yamamoto punched his hand in the air. "Ahaha! Tsuna, do you watch baseball too?"

The sky guardian nodded, "The future you kept pestering me to watch together with you. Eventually, I started to pick up baseball myself too."

The rain guardian then placed his hands behind his head and said "Ahaha, the future me is so cool! Making Tsuna learn baseball too."

Tsuna chuckled. "Let's hurry now, we're going to miss the baseball match!" The Vongola Boss then held the younger teen by the hand and led him into the stadium.

* * *

"HOMERUN!" The crowd cheered for the winning team. The batter of the winning team bat the baseball at a long distance that it earned the batter enough time to score a homerun, earning them the victory cup. Everybody applauded for the crowning of the winning team.

"That was awesome! Tsuna, did you see how the batter bat the baseball? It's so cool!" Takeshi said excitedly to the older brunet.

"You bet. The swing was just at the right angle!" The Decimo replied with equal zest.

"Hey Tsuna, so what are we gonna do next?" Yamamoto asked the older brunet excitedly, thinking what other surprises would be in store for him.

"Hmm, I've got another surprise for you! Follow me!" The sky guardian then held the hands of the younger teen and intertwined their fingers. The raven haired teen began to blush again, but still followed the older teen.

Not long after, they arrived at a rather old building. There were still tenants living in the building but most part of it was still under renovation. Tsuna brought the swordsman up to the roof, where a familiar glow of light caught the younger teen's eyes.

Yamamoto could see the sunset clearly because it overlooks the entire city. The golden rays of the sunset dyed the sky in a deep orange and the buildings in the city shined a bright orange from the reflection of the glass mirrors. The setting sun captivated the young teen and he could feel the familiar warmth the sun was emanating. A gust of wind blew past the two boys, the wind caressing the faces of the two boys softly.

The Vongola Boss then decided to break the silence,

"Pretty isn't it? You were the one who brought me here, Takeshi."

The raven haired teen turned to look at the older boy, confused. Tsuna smiled,

"You brought me here when we first came over to Italy, as if you knew where this place is when you hadn't come to Italy in your whole life. Now come to think about it… I think I know the answer."

The older brunet chuckled and continued,

"I fell in love with this place at the first sight and would frequently come here with the future you to view the sunset. I would lean on your shoulders and sleep while looking at the sunset. And this made me taste the feeling of happiness, the feeling of being with the one I always love."

Takeshi looked at Tsuna intently, looking at how the Decimo was looking at the sunset deeply, as if recalling on his many memories with someone he truly belonged to. "Actually, Tsuna. I don't know what to do…"

The rain guardian looked down, thinking. This made Tsuna turn to look at the raven haired teen.

"I really, really like you, Tsuna. In fact, I love you more than anyone. But… I'm afraid that you'll reject me and I'll feel lonely and that we will never be friends again…" Yamamoto started to tear a little when speaking about this.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt him more than what I can bring to him… we should just remain as best friends right? Right, Tsuna?"

Thinking about how he could never be together with the one he loved the most, the young raven teen started to cry. It was the type of cry that was silent. It was a type of cry that longed to be together with someone. It was a type of cry that showed how broken that person is.

It was type of cry that showed love.

Just as Yamamoto was crying in the sunset, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around the waist of the younger teen. The older brunet then leaned his head on the back of the raven haired boy.

"Takeshi… Don't feel sad. It breaks me to see you crying like that." The Vongola Boss continued, voiced in a somber tone,

"No matter if it's me ten years ago, or me right now, or me ten years later. I will always be feeling happy near you. I'll always be happy to see and hear you talk about how you love baseball. I'll always be happy that we can spend our time doing missions together. Most importantly, Takeshi, is that I'll always be happy that you love me."

The raven haired boy knew what was coming. He knew Tsuna would say something like 'Let's just remain as best friends' or 'Let's not meet together anymore, so that you'll forget me.'

But those words never came. Instead, Takeshi would be surprised at what was going to come next.

"So… continue to make me happy alright? Not as best friends, but as lovers."

Yamamoto looked up, surprised. He stopped crying after hearing the older brunet's words. He turned around and looked at Tsuna. Amber eyes looked into those brown eyes that brought the same warmth as the sunset.

"A-are you sure? I-I ca-can't believe it!" the Vongola swordsman then hugged the older brunet, eyes closed tightly as if embracing hope.

"I love you, Tsuna." exclaimed the younger teen.

"I love you too, Takeshi." Tsuna reciprocated the hug.

The older brunet then broke the hug apart. The next moment, the raven haired boy was shocked as he felt pair of soft lips on his. Yamamoto was shocked at first, but as his brain started to process what was going on, he closed his eyes and savored his first kiss with Tsuna.

"Make sure you bring the younger me to this place alright! He'll love it." the Vongola Boss reminded the swordsman when they broke apart from the kiss.

"Ahaha! Sure do!" the rain guardian said gleefully.

The two males broke apart from their hug and Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. "Actually… Takeshi, you and I are a couple in this era." Tsuna chuckled. The skilled swordsman looked at the older male intently while Tsuna turned his back on the younger teen.

"I'm really glad that I met you, Takeshi. You're the best thing that I ever have. You understand me, care for me when I needed someone to be there with me. You stayed by me when I was a nobody… when I was still Dame-Tsuna. You make me feel… special."

The brunet closed his eyes as he recalled his teenage years, how he would always fail everything, ranging from tests to sports. But a certain raven haired teen would stand by this Dame guy.

"Cause you are special to me, Tsuna." Said a deep voice.

Tsuna widened his eyes, surprised. He turned around and saw a guy with a lean physique and well-defined body shape. The man had raven hair that was the same as the younger teen that he had replaced. The man had sharper eyes and he had a scar on his chin that made his face look more mature. The man is no other than Yamamoto Takeshi of this era. Tsuna didn't notice that the younger swordsman had swapped back to his orginal era.

Tsuna then decided to change the topic. "Welcome home, Takeshi! How's the experience with the younger me?" Tsuna chuckled heartedly.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna! You're interesting as always! Don't you know the answer already?" The older raven haired boy surveyed his surroundings and noticed that they were on their usual hideout. The roof where they can view the sunset clearly.

"So we're at our usual hideout?" he asked the younger brunet with a charming smile. "Yeah, brought the younger you the view at our hideout. He loves this place too!" Takeshi smiled warmly at the reply he got from the sky guardian.

With a swift move, he hugged the brunet to his chest. The older swordsman is a head taller than the Decimo and he rests his chin lightly on the head of the brunet.

"You know, the past you made me have a hard time." Sighed the older male. "Trying to understand you, trying to connect with you. Most importantly, 'trying to get into your ass' as well."

"Wh-what do y-you m-mean by that?" questioned the Vongola Boss, acting as if he didn't know what happened.

"Yeap, I did! I've gotta say you're amazing, Tsuna. Ahahaha! Your hole was so tight then!" The raven haired boy laughed.

"Hey! I told you before that my hole will get loose if we kept doing it. And you insisted on doing it 5 times a day you know!" pouted the sky guardian.

"Maa~~ maa~~ Tsuna!" The raven haired male slings his arms around the shoulders of the younger male. "Putting that aside for now, I had a great time chatting with the old you… and he gave me the courage and guidance to do this…"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna and Takeshi from Ten years later…..**

POOF!

The younger brunet's eyes blinked as pink smoke engulfed the raven-haired teen to reveal someone much taller than the original teen. The older male had a prominent scar that made his face more mature. He was wearing a turquoise shirt underneath a black blazer and had a well-defined body build.

"Adult Yamamoto?" the Decimo gasped.

"Yo! Tsuna!" the rain guardian greeted the younger brunet, with his hands behind his head.

"H-how did you get here?!" Tsuna asked the older male.

"It seems like I got teleported back here! Ahaha! And it seems like it's today huh…" laughed the raven haired male.

And that grin… that's plastered on the older Yamamoto… Tsuna didn't notice it at first but there's something more than just a bright innocent grin…

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N**: Hey Guys! Today is Takeshi's birthday! OMG I'm so happy and excited! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of my story. The chapter is beta-ed by a friend of mine haha! This chapter is kind of a fluff chapter, while the next chapter contains the M rated stuff. If you want to know what happened after the young Takeshi was sent back to his own era, do skip the lemon parts next chapter separated by line breaks to look at the plot alright! And also the ending behind TYL!Takeshi and TYL!Tsuna! Read and review! Shall go and spend my time together with Takeshi~~~


End file.
